Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan film)/The Invasion of Korvan II/Act One
Act One Fade In EXT-SPACE (Note: Opening credits fall over opening scenes) INT-BRIEFING ROOM TAYLOR: (surprised) Korvan II hasn't been attacked since the Federation-Klingon War. Samuels chimes in. SAMUELS: (To Taylor) Dominion forces have been massing in sector two-four-nine, (beat) we think their planning to attack the colony. Martin leans forward. MARTIN: (To Samuels) What are our orders sir? The wall monitor activates and a tactical map changes to the Korvan System. PICARD: (to everyone) Since our success of defending Sector four-nine-two, the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance forces are regrouping to attempt an attack on Korvan II we plan to stop them. Captain Shelby you'll lead the fleet comprised of Human, and Klingons you'll head them off here at Korvan II and keep them from getting deeper into the system. Taylor chimes in. TAYLOR: (To Samuels) When do we leave sir? He turns to her. Samuels: We leave now cause we're not sure when the enemy fleet will attack. TAYLOR: (nods) The Archer is in need of repairs, (beat) we kinda left the repair outpost a head of our original departure. SAMUELS: (Smiles) I'm sorry Captain but you'll have to make them on route, (beat) I wish you and your crew good luck the Eighth Fleet is intercepting the Dominion forces at Andoria. TAYLOR: (nods) Aye, sir. Everyone leaves the briefing room. TAYLOR: (To Martin) Something wrong John? MARTIN: (To Taylor) Kyle's mom and siblings live on Korvan II, (beat) they moved after learning that the Klingons left the Alliance with us. She leans on the wall. TAYLOR: We'll protect the planet John. MARTIN: (Nods) Yes. EXT-SPACE The Federation/Klingon attack fleet is being assembled. INT-MAIN ENGINEERING Williams and her team are working quickly on repairing the ship before she departs for the battle, as Captain Taylor walks into the engine room. TAYLOR: (To Williams) Report? WILLIAMS: We're just about finished with what repairs that we can get finished. TAYLOR: (To Williams) Steph we've been ordered to depart now. Williams puts the PADD down. WILLIAMS: (Frustrated) The Admiral is crazy we're far from ready for combat. Taylor raises her hand. TAYLOR: I understand but we're under orders to head out as soon as the fleet is ready. (Com activates) MARTIN (OC): Bridge to Taylor. Taylor tapped her combadge. TAYLOR: (To com) Taylor here go ahead. MARTIN (OC): The fleet is ready. TAYLOR: (to com, Sighs) I'm on my way Taylor out. Taylor leaves Engineering as the repair teams leave the ship. WILLIAMS: Great just great alright people we've got to make repairs on the fly. Williams and her staff get ready to finish repairs on the fly. CUT TO: INT-BRIDGE Captain Taylor walks onto the bridge. MASON: (To the bridge crew) Captain's on the Bridge! Everyone is at attention. TAYLOR: (To the bridge crew) As you were now you know our mission, (beat) let's get to work. They assume their stations. SAMUELS (OC): This is Admiral Samuels to all ships, (beat) proceed to Korvan II at warp eight. Taylor sits in the Captain's Chair. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) You heard the Admiral. Carlson inputs commands into the helm console. Carlson (Conn officer): Course set and laid in Captain. TAYLOR: Engage. EXT-SPACE The Federation/Klingon fleet leaps into warp one at a time. (End of Act One, Fade out)